<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fifth Season: You Should See Me in a Crown by shiroderexx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670717">The Fifth Season: You Should See Me in a Crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroderexx/pseuds/shiroderexx'>shiroderexx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twilight [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oh My Girl (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Family Bonding, Found Family, Happy Ending, Mother!Hyojung, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Ultimate backstory, campfire talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroderexx/pseuds/shiroderexx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyojung finally unveils her backstory, and, as always, there's more than meets the eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Yoobin | Binnie/Hyun Seunghee, Bang Chan &amp; Kim Jiho, Kim Mihyun | Mimi/Yoo Shiah | YooA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twilight [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fifth Season: You Should See Me in a Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is officially the last part of this AU :((( I'm so sad and happy that is ending :(((( Without further ado I'll let you enjoy it. Please don't forget to comment and leave kudos, they make my day &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“Let me tell you a story, about a girl and a guy”, </em>Hyojung started, <em>“The guy was called Zephyrus, and was the god of the west wind. He was kind-hearted and soft, but, as it happens sometimes with kind people, you would not like to get on his wrong side. He was in love with a nymph named Chloris, whom he deeply adored and cared for. It was not like the nymph was made of stone either, she thought greatly of the god, but she was not in love with him. Nevertheless, she could not refuse the persistent god and eventually got married to him. Zephyrus turned the nymph into a goddess and let her live in an island that was entirely her own. Chloris became queen of her own little kingdom, assisted by sylphs, nymphs, dryads… and any creature that tended to nature as she was the goddess of spring and flowers. Eventually, she bore a son, Karpos, who magically made her marriage all worthy. However, he died prematurely, drowned in a river. His mother turned him into a water reed before Hades took his soul to the Underworld. Ever since then, Chloris and Zephyrus relationship cooled down. Karpos, he…” </em>Hyojung took a deep breath.</p><p>Arin quickly incorporated and put an arm around the deity’s shoulders.</p><p>“It’s okay”, the fairy whispered while softly patting her.</p><p>“<em>He was such a good kid…”</em>, Hyojung wiped away the tears that were forming on her eyes.</p><p>Seunghee was as confused as ever, but she let Hyojung continue her story.</p><p>“<em>Losing him was the worst thing that could happen to the marriage. Zephyrus busied himself with work and Chloris endured by herself with the only support of the sylphs on her court and Boreas, her brother-in-law and god of the north wind, the winter wind. Even if he seemed cold, he had a warm heart, so they had always had a good relationship. Boreas deeply cared for the goddess and would usually send his children, the Boreads, Zetes and Calais, to lift her mood”, </em>Hyojung smiled softly, as if remembering something.</p><p>“This is where the idea that angels have feathery wings come from”, she explained, “Zetes and Calais had wings made of white feathers, like those of the birds.”</p><p>Seunghee nodded in understanding.</p><p>“Yeah, those kids were a great help back in the day”, Seonghwa suddenly spoke.</p><p>He and the rest of the angels, except for San, had joined the circle where they were sitting, interested in the conversation.</p><p>“Weren’t they part of the Argo crew?”, Yunho posed.</p><p>“Yes, and they were insufferable, especially that Zetes…”, Seonghwa sighed.</p><p>“Didn’t they pick up new modern names?”, Eunha asked.</p><p>“Yes, Zetes goes now by Hongjoong and Calais by Mingi”, Hyojung nodded.</p><p>“Why does everyone know these people?”, Jiho was confused.</p><p>“Well, humans confuse the Boreads with the angels all the time, so we are familiar with them”, Eunha shrugged.</p><p>“Also, I have had the bad luck of being an Argonaut myself, so…”, Seonghwa explained.</p><p>“You were in the Argo?”, Chan was shocked by the news.</p><p>“Angels have been around for centuries, hidden everywhere”, the angel pointed out flipping his bangs.</p><p>“That’s true”, Hyojung nodded, “However this time we are talking about my kids.”</p><p>“They are not <em>your </em>kids”, Arin reminded her.</p><p>“What do you mean <em>your </em>kids?”, Binnie raised her voice.</p><p>“I think you forgot to mention something, Hyojung…”, Yooa intervened.</p><p>“Right…”, the deity finally realized.</p><p>“I am Chloris”, she announced.</p><p>“Wait! What?” “You are a literal Greek goddess?” “What does this mean?” “You are married?!”</p><p>“Yes”, the deity simply nodded, “But also no.”</p><p>“I request an explanation”, Jiho had gotten very close to Hyojung, demanding answer.</p><p>“Let me continue my story, then you’ll know”, the other smiled.</p><p>Jiho retreated and let the deity go on.</p><p>“<em>So, for centuries Chloris was very depressed, and eventually, it reached a point in which it almost became unbearable. However, as this happened to her, another kingdom rose to reign in Europe: Rome. The romans loved Chloris, and many had a deep faith in the goddess. They even gave her a new name: Flora. It somehow helped a little, feeling useful and cared for by a nation. Flora started slowly getting better, and then… something happened that would change her life forever. As the Western Roman Empire started to succumb to the barbarian tribes, someone was brought to her. A little baby girl had been abandoned nearby the Tiber river and again, the wolves had found her, just like with the twins Remulus and Remus, and decided to brought it back to the west wind god court as they are also linked to Zephyrus</em>”, Hyojung extended her hand towards Yooa, who grabbed it, “I still remember that fateful day in which we met…”</p><p>The werewolf fondly smiled at the deity. Silence reigned in the clear, now everyone’s attention was on the goddess, and even the scattered werewolves had joined the conversation.</p><p>“<em>Jongho, one of the wolves that found her and a werewolf, cradled a baby on his arms. I was so surprised when he came to me, asking for a blessing for the girl. His pack was thinking about adopting her who had been abandoned by her own mother… But when I saw her, all smiles, covered in a thin blanked, my heart melted. I wanted to take care of that human baby in front of me that had grabbed my index finger and munched on it…</em>”, Hyojung chuckled, “<em>She was so small.</em>”</p><p>“So, you did, you raised me”, Yooa smiled.</p><p>“I did, to the best of my ability”, Hyojung sighed, “You did not make it easy for us.”</p><p>“I drove Yeosang mad”, Yooa reminisced.</p><p>“Your poor teacher!”, Arin exclaimed, “The sylph was about to lose his wings from the stress.”</p><p>“I remember he would always come to me and complain”, Hyojung was laughing now, “Saying things like ‘I’m going to quit’ and then he would still give you another chance.”</p><p>“And I would run into the forest”, Yooa laughed as well.</p><p>Lost in their own world and memories, the three of them laughed to their hearts content. Happily reminiscing about their past. Seunghee, even if she could not follow them, laughed alongside them. Seeing them like that, the vampire’s heart felt full.</p><p>“And then?”, Binnie asked.</p><p>“Well, then…”, Hyojung’s mood seemed to become darker, “<em>Zephyrus found out I was raising a human baby and menaced to kill her. I could not lose another kid, so I asked for Boreas help. He told me the only way to get safely away was disappearing in the human world, conceal and seal my powers and become untraceable. With my nephews’ help, I managed to secure a escape route… I never thought I would ever run away and leave everything behind, but a mother’s love makes her unstoppable. We laid on the low for a couple years, Arin, Yooa and me, until she became of age and announced she wanted to defend herself. We knew Zephyrus was looking for me, and we were in danger, so she wanted to release me of her burden</em>”, Hyojung sighed, “<em>I would have gladly exchanged my life for hers, but she was so brave and kind, she would have never let me.</em>”</p><p>“And I would still never let you”, the werewolf assured her.</p><p>“<em>So</em>, <em>I contacted Jongho and she joined his pack. I don’t know how much time passed when a wolf, as white as fresh snow, suddenly showed up in front of the very same wooden cabin we still inhabit nowadays</em>. <em>She did not need to transform back for me to know it was her. A mother just knows… Yooa was back</em> <em>and I could not be happier.</em>”</p><p>“That’s how our little family started”, Arin concluded.</p><p>“Then I came in”, Jiho smiled.</p><p>“You were so distressed that night you showed up and knocked on our door”, Hyojung remembered.</p><p>“Well, I went through a lot that day…”, Jiho excused herself.</p><p>Chan softly placed an arm around the witch.</p><p>“After that, I joined the team!”, Binnie cheerfully spoke.</p><p>“And then our two vampires”, Hyojung smiled at the two of them.</p><p>Mimi was fidgeting with the paws of the sweater she was wearing.</p><p>“Thank you for taking me in”, she murmured.</p><p>Yooa beamed the instant Mimi spoke. She was so happy the vampire had decided to start warming up to them, even after centuries of living with them.</p><p>“I’m thankful too”, Seunghee added.</p><p>“You bet!”, Binnie playfully snorted.</p><p>“But really”, Seunghee insisted, “I’m so happy to call you all family.”</p><p>“Because we are”, Hyojung fondly held Yooa’s hand while the werewolf rested her head on the deity’s shoulder.</p><p>Seunghee could not agree more with that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>